One less lonely Girl
by mrs.justenbeeebir123
Summary: Lord Voldemort's kidnapped Christine Daae! The only person who can save her now is Erik... but will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

One Less Lonely Gril

**AN: ok I wrote this really fast tell me what u think every1! Pls review!**

Chapter 1: Visions

Christine was awokened by a chantalizing song… that voice! She had heard it so many times before in her dreams but this was not a dream!

It was singing

_Don't throw me apart my dear_

_Hold me close and hold me dear_

_Were together, nothing to fear_

_Make me love me and together lets disappear…._

Lets disappear? Christine thought drowsily almost still sleeping but awokened because of the song – what did that mean?

Suddenly, in a seemingly breathless moment that caught her off guard, Christine saw that the mirror in front of her in the room was opened! And there was adeep, ominious looking tunnel going inside. She was sorta curious about the tunnel in her room so she got out from her bed and went to look inside when suddenly, she was grabbed by a hand overreaching from out the darkness!

"no! NOOOOO!" she said as she struggled against it, whatever it was!

The person who got her laughed in a very evil way, like he was planning something really bad! He then took Christine and started to fly!

They flew out her window and the man who got Christine said "look at me now, erik! I am lord of darkness, lord voldemorte and I got your beloved Christine daee! You want her back? Come and get me!"

The evil man then took off towards the stars and in an silent voice said to himself "and then I will finally have you!"

Meanwhile, the mirror in christines room opened again, revealing none other than the grand and mysterious phatom himself….. ERIK!

Erick couldn't believe what he had just herd… from voldemorte? He had not seen that man since he had left wizarding school…. How could this be?

How did voldemorte find him here? What was his ultimate purpose? AND WHY? Why had he taken Christine of all people? His beloved, his only Christine?

The phantom only knew one thing… he had to get Chritine back safe from the clutsches of the evil lord voldemort!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery

**AN: Thnx to my sis 4 proofreading this!**

In recent memory, there had never been a chillier Parisian night than this one. Madame Giry wrapped her flimsy shawl around her ever tighter as she neared the corner and turned into Rue de Provence. She was nearly ten minutes late, though through no real fault of her own. Security at the Paris Opera had been tightened considerably since the young soprano, Mademoiselle Christine Daae, had mysteriously disappeared earlier that evening.

As soon as she saw that letter on her desk – the one with the blood red ink – she knew that something was wrong. He had refused to describe in detail any circumstance regarding the girl's abduction; he had only told her to meet him in another location – for the Paris Opera was not safe that night.

Mme. Giry tried to remember the precise instructions he had given her (of course, she burned the letter immediately after reading it, as was the custom); it was number 90, he had said, past that restaurant that she frequented every now and then.

A dog howled in the distance.

It seemed as if there were barely any people walking about on this December night, which came as very peculiar to Mme. Giry, who had never before passed through the streets of Paris without accidentally bumping into someone. _Well_, she mused, _isn't tonight a wonderful little evening to have ourselves a mystery_? Indeed, everything about this night had seemed odd to her. Although it was a full moon and Paris was usually lit to the brim with lamps, it had seemed particularly dark that night, as if someone had systematically dimmed every source of light in the city. And of course, Christine Daae was missing and the Phantom had declared the Paris Opera unsafe without any explanation at all!

Soon, Giry finally found herself in front of number 90, Rue de Provence. It was an odd little place, to say the least. Sandwiched between two restaurants, it seemed to be nothing but a door with a peephole on it! She knocked briskly at the door and waited for a moment, watching her breath turn into a ghostly mist in the evening air.

The peephole opened and, before Giry could take a good look at who was inside, it was closed again. At last, the door opened and Giry stepped inside. Beyond the threshold, Giry had to adjust her eyes for a minute to the complete darkness that now enveloped her. There was a figure in shadows sitting in a chair by the corner.

"Thank you René, you may leave now."

It was him.

"Yes, _maestro_," a man's voice resonated somberly as Giry heard the door open and snap shut behind her.

Giry addressed the figure, "What happened to Daae, Erik? Who has taken her?"

"_Belle madame_," he replied, in an almost emotionless voice, "have I ever told you of all my old friends?"

"Old friends?" Giry looked at him in revulsion, "they're nothing but murderers and thieves! What have they done with her?"

The Phantom suddenly rose from the chair, and took three quick steps towards Giry.

"If that is what you wish to call them, _ma chère madame_," he hissed, and then thrust a piece of paper in her hand, "but do not concern yourselves with _them_. There is only one little friend we are searching for tonight, a _powerful_ little friend. Someone whom even the most vile murderers and most unrepentant thieves dare not speak of."

He turned away from her. "I will not say his name. But you may learn it for yourself on your own time, if you wish. It's on the paper."

Giry pocketed the paper. "Good lord! What does he plan on doing to Christine, then?" she asked.

The phantom gave a sardonic little chuckle. "No, no. He does not give a damn about Christine, Madame. But can you guess what he is using her for?"

Giry's eyes widened in anger. "So _you've_ brought this plague upon our house! How in the world did you get involved with such a dangerous man? Why have you not turned him in to the authorities?"

He gave no answer.

Giry stomped her foot. "Oh, go ahead then and stand idly in the dark! Miss Daae is in the hands of a dangerous criminal, but no matter - the phantom of the Opera is here to sit in a dark house! That will surely save her! For God's sake, Erik, why have you not done anything yet? Why did you insist upon this damned secret meeting in the middle of the night like some lunatic?"

"Madame, You would do well to be patient and listen."

There was suddenly a slight knock on the door and Giry's heart skipped a beat as she jumped back.

"Madame, go look very quickly who it is. If it is a man, balding, in his late fifties, with a gold cravat, open the door. And let me emphasize 'quickly'."

Suddenly, before her mind had hardly registered what the phantom had said and what was happening, there was a loud cracking sound in the room and a man suddenly appeared before her.

Giry screamed.

The phantom walked towards the man and shook his hand, "Please don't enter next time without permission, Monsieur Flamel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Philosopy

"ok your not gonna believe this but you gotta believe me or else!" Eric said to Nicolas flamel. "you remember that voldemorte guy? Hes after me and hes got Christine!"

"OMFG VOLDEMORTE?" Nicolas Flamel said incredulosity

"Yeah, he thinks I got the philosophers stone but you do and I need you to give it to him!" Erik said back at him.

"No I'm not gonna do that! It's mine!" Nicolas flamel said accusatorily. He had made the stone a very long time ago and he had spent alto of time working on it day after day and nights and weekends too. Until he finally got the stone and got immortalized. "maybe I can make another one though" he said.

"ok you do that and I'll go try to rescue Christine before she is killed!" Erik said and then left the room and went outside. He went back to the opera and inside Christine's room, where she was kidnapped. He had to look for clues that Voldemort left him here!

The room was really dark and it was really hard for him to see, like if a blindfold had been put around his mask and around his eyes so that he could see nothing. He turned the light on and suddenly, he could see a message on the walls!

THE CHAMBER OF COMMERCE IS WHERE THOU SHALLT NOT GO it said in bloody letters dripping from the wall.

Erik thought for it for a minute… What did that mean? Was Voldemorte making a trap so that Erik wouldn't go into the right place to look for Christine or was it because he knew that Erik would think that so it was actually the right place but Erik would think it was wrong?

Erik then suddenly knew what was transpiring with the memorandum! It wasn't really the chamber of commerce he had to go (why it said where thou shallt not go) but the chamber of secrets and 'commerce" was the password that opened it!

"ok voldemorte" Erik said with an evil grin "I will find you now and rescue Christine!"

So Erik went into his dungeon after going past the lake and looked for his book, which would take him back to Hogwarts. The book was really a portkey, a thing that could take you anywhere you craved if you just impressed on it!

"After all these years im going back…" Erik said, he had left Hogwarts countless several years ago all cause of voldemort and now he was wayfaring back for the same meticulous exact reason! And he used his hand to touch the portkey and he went back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: HOGWARTSSS!

**AN: ok sorry there wasnt enuough time to spelcheck! but the sotry should still be ok!**

Very quickly ina jiffy Eriks body twisted and turned and just like that he was back at Hogwarts, where he spent alot of time studying magic and witchery when he was just only a small child.

He used to be in a house which was like a place where people went and got sorted, and he was in slytherein but alot of the time he couldnt actually make friends or be with othre students cause of his monstrious face... he knwe the others would never accept him as the person he was with the face he had on and he had to secretly study stuff and magic in the dungeon where it was dark and gloomy like the damask of a fortnight.

but after a while some kid discovered him in his hiding place and said "Hi! I'm Tom riddle but you can call me Tom!" Eric did not know then that this tom would be none other then the evil dark lord Voldemorte!

At first eric was surprised and nearly died out of the shock and inhalation, as if he had jsut been plugned into dark cold waters but eventually he thought the boy was nice and made friends with him. One day though, Eric was secretly following his friend Tom (cause he could nto be seen going right into the school) and he thought it was really weird when Tom went to a girls bathroom one day. So he followed his friend to see what was happenign with him and if he was doing some pervirted stuff that he shouldnt be doing

But what Tom wass doing was worse than pervirted stuff! He was talking to a sink and then the sink opened and there was a GIANT BASLISK glowing at him with huge yellow snake eyes! he knew right then and there that tom riddle was evil and that he was up to no good!

So Erik knew he had to leave right awaay and tell someone but Tom riddle stopped him and said "you tell anyone and I WILL KILL YOU! But if you join me we wil RULE THE WORLLD!"

Erik said no and ran off before Tom riddle could catch him again! And he never went back to Hogwarts... until now! Now he knew that only he could put an end to it all and make it all stop and there was no more time for running cause the people who he loved was in touble... CHRISTINE! Peoples would die no longer...

Just then, eric herd a shrill shrieking voice... Christines! he had to save her right away!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discovered

Erik was walking around when suddenly he bumped into professor Mcgonnagall!

"You dunderhead watch what you are doing!" she said at him barkinly and suddenly gasped when she saw who it was! It was Erik, the one person she had loved!

"Erik, it is you!' she said out loud, almost screaming but still controlling her voice "I cant believe you are alive after all these entire years you've been gone from Hogwarts!"

"yes it is me!" Erik said sneakily and he ran away

"wait Eric talk to me!" the professor yelled back and ran after the person she had loved most like a butterfly following the wind. One day when she was going to her class, she had heard a boy crying inside the walls and at first she thought she was crazy or something but then she saw that it was Erik, who looked so beautiful with his lush tears flowing down his mask! And after that she had fallen in love with him and never let him go but here he was right now in front of her very eyes!

Eric ran into a hidden secret area that he knew Mcgonnagall would never find him in and hid there and waited for her to run in the other direction. But he didn't! Instead of doing that, she used a spell and said "_revealio_" and she could suddenly see where erik was hiding.

"Erik I can see where your hiding!" she said at him at the secret area and he froze up really fast. Even though he knew Mcgonnagall liked him and maybe even loved him, he was afraid that she was gonna tell Dumbledore who was then gonna tell the whole school and then his cover would be throne!

"Eric I promise I wont tell anyone that your here I know must be a secret if your hiding!" she said and almost cried cause she didn't know if he'd ever come out again and talk to her. Erick suddenly then felt alot of pity in his heart swelling up like a balloon or Mcgonnagall cause she really did just want to talk to him so he slowly came out of his secret place and said "ok but don't tell anyone!"

He then told mcgonnagall to walk with him to another secret place and there he explained everything that had happened to both him and Christine and voldemorte.

"OMFG voldemortes here?" Mcgonnagall said worringly with persecution and alarm.

"Yeah and hes got Christine in the chamber of secrets!" Eric said

"ok I have to tell Dumbledore!" she yelled

Eric then looked angry as a beehive and condemned her saying "I TRUSTED YOUUU! WHY ARE YOU TELLING EVERBODY AND THEN VOLDEMORTES GONNA KNOW IM HERE?"

Mcgonnagall was then like "ok, ok, you don't have to yell at me but seriously Dumbledore can help you"

Erik hadn't thought of that and he said back at her "ok, fine then but he can't tell the whole school, ok?"

"ok" she said and went to get Dumbledore to help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Christine woke up and her eyes opened to see the chamber of secrets!

"where is this place?" she asked as she looked around everywhere, suddenly she heard a slithering sound beneath her back!

"YOUR IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!" a loud voice boomingly yelled like the electric lightning of a stormy night full of hail and rain "AND YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Suddenly a guy jumped out in front of Christine and she said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"" as she yelled at the guy who jumped in front of her, he had huge red eyes like a snake and no nose like a snake and his face was whiter then snow and his clothes blacker than coal.

"who are you?" she asked him in apprehension, fear, and alarm "and where is this place?"

"I am voldemorte, lord of darkness and evil, and you have been taken by me into the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts school of witchery and spells!" Voldemorte said

"Witchery like magic?" Christine asked at him with eyes in disbelief

"YES DUNCEHEAD MUGGLE!" Voldemorte shouted back "I AM A WITCH AND SO IS YOUR LOVE ERIK!"

"Erik is a witch?" Christine gasped with her mouth open in a spell of inhalation "your saying hes lied to me all along when I thought he was the phantom of the opera?"

"YES!" Voldemorte said back and laughed as he got his wand from his pants and pointed it at Christine in menacing frightfulness "and you are my hostage until he gets here!"

"What do you need from him?" Christine asked the lord "hes my angel of music!"

"I want his mask! It has powers that I have never known to exist and I need it now!" Voldemorte shouted, but then suddenly Dumbledore came and got his wand from his pants! He pointed it at voldemorte and shouted the killing spell but voldemorte wouldn't die!

"I have horcruxes now old man!" Voldemorte said in condescension and derision "so you can't kill me so there!" and he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and killed Dumbledore!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Christine shouted as she saw what was happening as Dumbledore died behind her verifiably own eyes "THAT WAS MY GRANDPA!"

"What?" Voldemorte said in confusion and haste after Dumbledore died

"You killed my grandpa albus!

"But that cant be cause Dumbledore never had kids!" Voldemorte said

"ok your wrong" said Christine with tears dripping down her drooping melancholy eyes of pain and sorrow nearly bursting like the levees of a dam on a river flooded with torrents and inundations of rain "cause my grandpa had a baby with my grandma and that was my dad and he was the best dad I ever knew but I loved my grandpa too! I thought he was dead all this time but now he was alive only a minute ago and you killed him!"

Voldemorte was very shocked and put off dearly by this news at first but then he had a huge wide malevolent grin on his white snake face and laughed like the angel of demons!

"I know now!" voldemorte said with vigor and alarm "sense your Dumbledore's granddaughter you will be very powerful and I will be even more powerful if I have kids with you!" He then tried to grab Christine and kiss her!

"NO YOU CREEPY OLD MAN GET AWAYYYY!" Christine yelled furiously as she kicked and patted everywhere

But just then, suddenly Eric came!

**AN: OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPPEN? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! oh and pls review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erik was on the head of the statue of Salazar slytherin and he had a huge sword with him! He said "voldemorte, get away from Christine now and capitulate to MEEEEE!"

But voldemorte didn't surrender and he called his huge snake up to fight with Erik "I'm gonna beat you good and make you submit to the lord of darkness!" he shouted loudly in a booming vocals and his snake began moving nearer to Erik!

"ERIK! BE CAREFUL!" Christine bellowed and suddenly Erik saw voldemortes huge snake! It was very long and intimidating in juxtaposition to him and Erik knew it would devastate him!

So Erik took out his sword (that he got from dumbledores office) and began fighting with the snake! But voldemortes snake moved so expeditiously and speedily that Erik couldn't hit it but it almost hit him in the chest and head!

"Get your snake away from me" Erik yelled to voldemorte "you have to fight with me not your giant snake!"

"no" Voldemorte said as he laughed menacingly "my giant snakes gonna pound you and cut you into pieces!"

But then suddenly, Erik suddenly pushed up his sword into voldemortes snakes head and killed it!

"MY SNAKEEEE!" voldemorte shouted in pain and alarm, he grabbed at his cranium and began to start sobbing and suddenly evaporated into thin air!

"Christine are you ok?" Erik asked concertedly after voldemorte was gone and he ran over to where Christine was lying on the floor.

"I am now that your here" she said suddenly and kissed him on the mouth! He kissed her back and held her physique close to his as they began to make out on the flooring and kiss vehemently

"I love you" Erik said to Christine as they made out "but voldemortes still here!"

"hes not dead?" she asked inquisitively with alarm

"No he has horcruxes remember?" he said as he rolled his eyes "and Dumbledores dead"

Christine suddenly began crying keenly as she remembered how Dumbledore died trying to save her from Voldemorte so bravely and how he had killed him just like that so ruthlessly and without pity. "HE WAS MY GRANDPA!" she suddenly began sobbing

"I know and I was supposed to protect you from the world for him but now hes dead and I've failed" Erik said sadly with tears in his eyes watering also

"No you haven't I think your a great person" Christine said and she started to kiss him again and they both started making out again on the flooring cause they had nothing else to do and nowhere to go to but each other and so before they knew it they had both there clothes off and were frenching each other like senseless people without any brains.

Then suddenly Mcgonnagall came in!


End file.
